Archery is one of the oldest arts known to man. While it is believed that archery dates from the Stone Age, that is around 20,000 B.C., the Egyptian records from about 5,000 B.C. provide the first good evidence or records of archery and its many uses. While archery has a function for a person to use in hunting and the obtaining of food, archery can also be an effective weapon in warfare. Even tournaments are known to be based around the skill of an archer in hitting a target. Archery can even be a sport at the Olympics.
The manufacture of the archery bow and corresponding arrow provides exceptional information on the use of various materials to form both the bow and the arrow. From the simple wooden bow of the ancients, to the highly technical bow of the modern archer, much progress in the structure of the bow is known.
One of the difficulties in archery is the positioning of the archery bow, when the bow is not in use. To hold the bow can be troublesome. To just put the bow down can cause problems with or damage to the bow. It is therefore important to have a good method of safely and properly positioning the bow when the bow is not in use. So resting of the archer by releasing a grip on the bow or putting the bow down during a period of heavy use for the bow is a problem.
Such positioning of the bow during a period of heavy use, when the bow is not in use; especially during hunting, target practice, or tournaments; becomes critical. The device to achieve that positioning must be small enough to be easily transported and strong enough to do the supporting. In this manner, the bow can stay clean and ready to use.
Equally critical is the ability of that device to be attachable to a wide variety of bows. The variety of archery bows make such a device difficult to obtain. If an archery bow support, capable of supporting a variety of bows can be developed, great advantages can be obtained.